you and me
by reginelovemegirl12
Summary: Steve Roger's has always had it rough what with his scrawny body in all. no one would want to mate with an Alpha as skinny and sickly as him until he meets a certain flirtatious Omega named Tony Stark. pre-serum and post-serum and later chapters


It was the first day of highschool and Steve Rogers a scrawny 16 year old, ran as fast as his skinny legs could Carrey him through the school hall. The bell would ring in about a minute and he didn't want to be squashed by his fellow schoolmates ( again ). there was only so little his frail body could take, In just a matter of seconds the school bell rang just as he had reached his destination. "Success!" Steve happily whispered to himself. Another big accomplishment for his scrawny body. He smiled as he panted. Needing air to breath as he slowly walked to an empty seat next to his friend on the back of the classroom.

"Hey Steve!"

"Hey Sam...pant* pant*" he manages to say as he got to his seat.

"Can't believe Bucky's in Eaurope! Damn ..a whole school year without him...man.." Sam started as they saw the teacher enter the classroom. "Yeah...his but he did say he'd come and visit on Christmas break..." Steve smiled as he thought about his best friend .

He had miss his childhood friend since the start of summer. Turns out his friend Bucky had received a letter from his Father who was living in Germany now. They just couldn't believe it. Bucky was finally Reunited with one of his parents.

"Really happy for him..."Steve whispered as the teacher was now calling out name's for attendance. "Man...all those years in foster care...I knew posting his torn down baby picture with his mom and dad on facebook was a good idea.." Sam grinned as Steven raised his hand when his name was called, smiling at the other. Yeah that was some hell of the Story they had with Bucky.

"Stark Anthony Edward" The teacher called...

No one answered...

The teacher called again and still no one answered.

"Stark...Anthony...hmmm...well I guess-"

"HERE I AM! Sir! Uh..sorry if I'm late..." An unbelievably Handsome boy shouted as he opened the classroom door. He had dark brown hair, big brown eyes. Anda wonderful smile. He batted his thick long eyelashes twice giving off this puppy dog look at the now sighning teacher. "It's alright Mr. Stark...as long as it won't happen again" the teacher pointed to an empty seat and the young man followed. The empty seat was right next to Steve and the young blond extended his hand to greet the new seatmate. Unfortunately that was the same time a girl in front of the dark haired classmate turned around to smile at the handsome teen and mistakingly shakes his hand and goes to shake Tony's hand as well. The girl goes to start a light conversation with Tony as he smiles brilliantly at her and Steve retreats his hand. He was always bad at making new friends anyway.

"That's not how time travel works! I keep telling you that!" A nerdy boy named Bruce said as he continued to 'educate' his frustrated friend.

"What! like you've done time travel before?" Clint asked as he rolled his eyes. " I've seen Back to the Future 45 times and it is explained by doc that if you change your past you can and WILL alter your future Bruce! Case close!"

Two weeks into the school year and Tony had already found two of the best people he had ever meet. Bruce Banner, a somewhat nerdy student who was easy to get along with. Him and Tony were partnered in science class the third day of school and the two hit it off right away. The two were the smartest guys around campus and we're now a force to be reckoned with. Clint Barton on the other hand was no where near their level of intelligence but boy was the blast to be around! He knew everybody on school ground, and when he says everybody he means everybody! The jocks, the cheerleaders, the future scientist ( Bruce and Tony ) ,the wannabe scientist, the kids selling drugs, the kids buying drugs and so on...they had meet when Tony accused him of taking his aluminum pin that had the signature Stark logo on it. Clint had denied this even though the logo was showing...the two got into a fight with Bruce separating them pretty easily...Quick to give both boys a broken nose. The two just stared at the usually calm and non-violent classmate feeling a bit confused at first before both started laughing. After that the three of them became real good friends..Shouting and arguing all day long.

"I really hate it when my heat cycle starts to kick in..." Bruce whined as he saw a couple of beta's and alpha's stare at him from across the cafeteria. His scent was attracting a few unwanted schoolmates as he fought his will to punch them. Bruce was an Omega and that was actually another thing that him and Tony had in common. Clint patted him on the back ready to offer his friend some help if he needed any. "Thanks..." Bruce smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. Clint was the only Beta in the group so the two Omega's really appreciated his presence.

"God you smell so Good Bruce! This seat taken?" A red headed girl ask as she sat down next to Clint and Tony. Not wanting to be too near Bruce.

"Knew an Alpha would come here soon..." Tony smirked as the red head playfully punched him. "Hey...it's not that strong yet..by next week I won't be able to come near you anymore" she pointed at Bruce as she took a bite of her apple then passing it to Clint who accepted it right away. "Hey Nat...wanna help me out later..I gotta pick a gift for my cousins party next week...I really don't wanna go but.." "sure no prob! Anything for my lil sugarcube" Natasha laughed as Clint's face turned red. She loved making him feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Tony laughed as well, His eyes darted from their table how ever as he noticed a faint smell coming from behind him. He turned around and sniffed the air. "Everything okay Tony?" Natasha asked as she stopped leaning into Clint who was still red as a tomato. The other two notice and stared at him too. "Oh...yeah... it's just that...smell something..s'all..." He said as he kept on sniffing the air. "Oh..." Bruce turned red as he waved his hand. "No...not you... it's...something different..." He tried to look around but if was impossible to know where the smell came from. The cafeteria was jam-packed with Alpha's and beta's. So it was hard for him to find the source. Plus the smell was very faint, making it harder for him to sniff it out. Oh well... He stopped as the school bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

Steve tried to land a punch as he stumbled to the ground. The two Beta's laughed as they continued to pick on him. This wasn't anything new to him. Two weeks into the school year and already he was being bullied. He now had a black eye on the right side of his face. All he needed to do was get these two guys off his tail. He tried numerous times to escape but to no avail. He really needed to get away...

Just then someone stumbled on one of the two Beta's, Tripping on his feet. The two heads turned right away to the intruder and eyes quickly widen. On the floor was Tony with his shirt half opened. They were able to see his pink nipples that peeked through his half open shirt. He bit his lips as he tried to get up. The two Beta's quick to help him up. And take his projects for him. Insisting they Carrey it for him to the science lab. Tony gave off his sweetest smile and the two were off. Forgetting all about Steve...The Alpha just stayed there. Unable to move as he kept on looking at Tony. The other turned to him and smiled "your welcome" with a swift wag to his hips. He started buttoning his shirt again Steve gape at him, Unsure of what just happened. "You okay Steve?" Tony asked when he realize Steve still didn't stir. "Y-yeah...thanks Tony..." "Wants some ice on that?" Tony pointed to the black eye. Steve frown and slowly walked. "It's...okay..." Just then Tony grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" Sniff* sniff*...

Steve turned a bit confused. " Why...what-" he was cut off when Tony came closer and sniffed his neck. He tensed up at being so close to an Omega. Not use to the closeness. Tony continued to sniff till he notice Steve sweat a bit. "Your the one I smelled at the cafeteria earlier!!! I found you!!!" Tony declared, Happy that he was able to find the source. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat before he could speak, Stepping back a bit for space. "Ugh...yeah...I'm almost near my rut..it's about two weeks from now." Tony nodded at this. Steve couldn't believe Tony actually tried to find him. Well...his smell anyways..he frowned when he realize that now the Omega had known it was him he wouldn't be interested anymore. "You smell really good" Steve looked a bit confused by the words. Shocked that anyone would say that. Usually no one would acknowledge his scent when he was at his cycle. Thinking it a waste to be with a weak Alpha.

"Yeah...so your cycle is in two weeks from now...?" Tony asked and the tiny blond nodded. "We should really do something about that eye of yours..." Tony smiled as he grabbed the tiny man's arm, Careful not to hurt him. "Where are we going?" Steve ask as Tony pulled him. "to the auditorium were gonna sing on the Stage..." The dark haired youth said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "To the nurses office duh!" And the two ran as fast as they could both laughing at how silly the question was.

A week had past and the two had gotten along quite well. Steve had been very shy around Tony the first few days. Tony was a bit flirtatious and very touchy, Something Steve was very unuse to since he had only hang around Bucky and Sam all his life. And they weren't very touchy as Tony was. But Steve had gotten use to it within the week of being dragged around or hugged from behind. Aside from the physical affections Steve had gotten to know Tony pretty fast..he was an inventor! He was so advance for his age, thinking up new things and making blue prints with thing's Steve never even thought could be invented. Tony still kept sniffing him all through out the week though, Insisting that he needed to be near Steve. This made the tiny blond very happy that an Omega was actually hanging out with him because of his smell. But he didn't want to get his Hope's up. He was sure someone as attractive and rich and smart as Tony wouldn't want to do anything with a guy like him. He looked at his body and sigh. It was alright though...just having Tony as his friend and wanting to spend time with him was enough.

And now here they were having a heated discussion about pop music. "Pop music is music..." Tony defended his taste as he played the said genrie in Steve's room. Steve stared at Tony who was laying in his bed swinging his feet up on the air as he sang along to the music playing. Steve shook his head as he preferred country and the classics.

"Call me old fashion but I prefer the oldies any day..I just can't stand those Britney spears stuff." Tony rolled his eyes at that and decided to roll closer to Steve as the other sat down next to him. He placed his arm on Steve's small lap and started sniffing again the sweet smell that was growing stronger everyday, closing his eyes while doing so. Steve was use to his actions now and let him. "So...who were you planning on presenting with next week?" Tony asked which caught Steve off guard. A small blush rising on his cheeks. "Uh...no one... actually...I was just planning on...dealing with it by myself"

Tony's eye's widen as he snaps his head up. "Do it yourself? What?? NO!!! Oh my gosh that must be so painful!" Tony frowned, Steve's face grew redder as he tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. He was use to the pain by now ( not really ). Tony stared up at him for a moment, his big brown eyes locked onto blue ones. His hand sneaking in to hold the other's thinner one. "Want to do it with me?" Tony ask, his voice soft as he continues to lock eyes with him.

Oh my God!

Was this for real? Steve couldn't believe what he had just heard, Tony Stark..The Tony Stark! one of the most handsome Omega's in school was asking him Steve Roger's to Present with him.

What the fuck?

Steve felt his heart rate speed up as he tried to think if this was even possible to happen to him. Brown eyes still staring him..Waiting..and with a heavy sign Steve looked at the Omega. "I don't need your pity Ton-" "who said this was pity?" Tony quickly replied. Steve looked taken aback by Tony's fast reply. With that the other gently smiled as he lifted his arms from the bed and repositioned himself to be setting instead of laying on it instead, taking thin hands once again and holding them. "You know I want to do this with you" he said as he leaned once more into Steve's neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled the Alpha's scent. He swore his brain went numb every time he caught a whiff of Steve's scent. His knees would get weak and his heart would start racing. He felt the need to submit to the small Alpha. To be taken by him. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad.

He felt Steve tense a bit as he nudge his nose into the Alpha's skin. This was another thing he loved about the Alpha. He was always so awkward that it was kinda cute. He wasn't like all the other alpha's who were too proud, too full of themselves as if they knew they were the best. Steve was different..he was sweet and shy and very gentle. And somehow he wanted to break through that shell Steve was hiding from..he knew there was more to the Alpha than what he showed..Ever since he meet Steve all he ever wanted to do was be near him and be taken by him. The Alpha was pretty slow in taking the hints though. And now he knew he had to make the move... especially since Steve's rut would start next week. With that thought in mind he carefully pressed his tongue on the Alpha's neck. Earning a small moan from the other. " W-what are you d-doinnnggg...ahhh...Tony..." Steve breath as he felt his mind go numb from the sensation. Tony's face was now pressed onto his neck. tongue playing around as he trailed up to Steve's ear and biting it gently. "As sure as I've ever been..." He whispered. Steve shivered at his words. Trying desperately to left his trembling hands up and touch the seductive Omega. "Steve! Could you help your father with the car? It ain't moving...and he has to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight" Steve's mom shouted through the other end of the door. Tony quickly pulled himself away from Steve as he smiled innocently at Steve's mother once she opened the door and peeked in. "Steve are you feeling alright? You look flush" Steve's mother frowned as he tried to control his breathing again. "I'm alright mom...just need...some fresh air" he could still feel himself tremble a bit. Tony quickly jumped off of bed "you said your husband needed help with the car misses Rogers? You know I'm actually really good with mechanics" he started "oh! Well-" the two left the room leaving Steve alone to finally breath and finally compose himself before standing up and following them.

The evening went on and Steve would stare at Tony every time he had the chance. During dinner he could feel Tony's feet under the table brush his. A small blush would creep up as they'd both glance at each other while trying to act normal around Steve's parents who were having a wonderful time talking to Tony. And after dinner was over the other had to go home right away as his parents had called saying he needed to be there since they were having guess over that night. Steve walked him to the front yard as a black Ferrari parked right in front of them. opening up a window The man inside who's name was Happy waved at them, The two waved back as they got closer. Opening the car door Tony turned around and gave Steve a peck on the cheek earning him a small smile from the small Alpha. "See you tomorrow big boy" Tony wink as he got in and closed the door. Steve's smile widen as he felt his heart flutter. The car went off and left him standing there like a grinning maniac. He inhaled sharply as he slowly walked over to the porch. Thinking to himself

what the hell just happened?


End file.
